chromapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
Age of Purple 1, AoP (1st of April, 2015) * Power Language creates the Button. However /r/thebutton has been around for 2 months prior. * The first Purple Pressers are born. * Cult of the Button Is founded by Cult Leader Nalixor. First button-related religion. Worships the Button and Cult leaders. Neutral-Press * Church of the Button is founded by Pope Ghostise. First Pro-Press religion. Believes that when the timer reaches 0 a great Doom will happen and the Pressiah will lead the faithful out of the darkness. * NoTap is founded by DebentureThyme. The first anti-press faction * Team 60s is founded by GordonManley of the Minutemen. First Colour Faction. Faction for 60s Purples. 2, AoP (2nd of April, 2015) * The Grey Hopeful is founded by RamsesThePigeon "the Strange". Anti-Press cult that hopes that non-pressers gain gold when the timer reaches 0. * Followers of the Shade is founded by SergeIblocka. An anti-press faction/religion hybrid. * Knights of the Button is founded by Grand-master Eclipsed "The Founder". First Pro-Press faction. * Holy 0 is founded by Pope Not_A_Facehugger "the Wise". Anti-Press religion. Believes that the unfaithful will be forever damned to "coloured hells" when the timer reaches 0. * Pope Ghostise of Church of the Button declares a Crusade against rival religions of growing power. The Crusade calls for the ending of heresies such as the very similar Cult of the Button and calls for the death of Holy 0, The Grey Hopeful, and Followers of the Shade. * Pope Ghostise declares Church of the Button support for the new Knights of the Button drawing in many soldiers for the newly declared Crusade. * Peace is arranged between Pope Ghostise of Church of the Button and Cult Leader Nalixor of Cult of the Button. Cult members were to abandon there heresy for Church of the Button and Nalixor is made the first Cardinal of the Church. * An alliance is formed between Pope Not_A_Facehugger "the Wise" and Cult Leader RamsesThePigeon "the Strange". * The Redguard is formed. 1st Battalion of the Knights Of The Button. * The Assassins is founded by Liminalsoup "the Terrible". Plot to destroy the button and the Knights. Anti-Press faction. Age of Blue 1, AoB (3rd of April, 2015) * First of the Blue Pressers appear. * Destructionist is founded by 3x5x Seek to destroy the button at all costs. Anti-Press faction. * The Bluetherhood is founded by King Japjake of House Water. Faction for Blues. * No Coloreds is founded by Rhamni "the Hateful". Anti-Press anti-colour hate group. Age of Green 1, AoG (4th of April, 2015) * The first Green Pressers appear. * A truce is negotiated between NoTap and Knights of the Button by Turtlesoup "the Victorious". * Elections are held for the Grandmaster of the Knights of the Button. The results will lead to the dual reign of Grand-master Turtlesoup "the Victorious" and Wicro "the Strong". * Writ of Whiterook Condones colourism in the ranks of the Knights. First Official document that condones this. * Emerald Council is founded by King Sofa_King_Chubby of House Spring. Faction for Greens. 2, AoG (5th of April, 2015) * The Inquisition is formed by Pope Ghostise of Church of the Button with the help of High Inquisitor Faberim and Grand-master Wicro "The Strong" * The first edition of Encyclopedia Buttonica is made by Betaray * Ronin At The Edge Of Time is founded by Bladewalker. 3, AoG (6th of April, 2015) * the Violet Hand is founded by Archon Laserhamster Pro-Purple, Anti-Button, very similar to the destructionists. 4, AoG (7th of April, 2015) * The Office post is made by Ztripez "Literally Hitler" resulting in a large influx of posts comparing him to Hitler and Comcast. * Button News is made by Hansolo This subreddit served a news source for all factions but was secretly controlled by the Assassins. * The Fifty Shades Of Gray was founded by Perspective. originally meant as a joke, but ended up an exclusive Order of only the most devout followers of the Shade. * Shade Leader SergeIblocka steps down as Shade leader, eventually becoming a Green. 5, AoG (8th of April, 2015) * The 1st Crusade of Church of the Button finally ends. * The Fallen Five A tragedy involving a script where 5 Knights accidently clicked. 6, AoG (9th of April, 2015) * An extenstion is made by Funderthuck that secretly pushes the button against some pressers will. Age of Yellow 1, AoY (10th of April, 2015) * First yellow pressers appear 2, AoY (11th of April, 2015) * Developers of the Emergency Room and the Squire clash resulting in the Emergency Room causing users to push their buttons without consent. 3, AoY (12th of April, 2015) * Map of the Buttonverse is created by gnorwgnidaererauoy. 4, AoY (13th of April, 2015) * A great schism is caused when High Commissioner of the Assassins SS57 reveals himself to be Hansolo580, the editor and owner of Button News. He exposed the treason of liminalsoup "the Terrible" and submits himself to the Knights Of The Button who drop any charges there would have been due to his cooperation. * His House of Repose is founded by Amongstravens Destructionist leaning Assassins flee the rule of Liminalsoup "the Terrible". 5, AoY (14th of April, 2015) * More Assassin subfactions are born. Button Assassin is one of the larger ones. Assassins who do not approve of Liminalsoup's rule flee his wrath. * NINJA is released by the Assassins Of The Button in closed beta. A counter to the Knights Squire. Suspected vapourware. 6, AoY (15th of April, 2015) * Hansolo580 vs. Liminalsoup A case is filed by Hansolo580 against liminalsoup for crimes committed against Assassins and others. Originally filed in /r/KarmaCourt the case was dismissed for breaking the rules. The case was eventually made in the court of /r/ChurchOfTheButton. 7, AoY (16th of April, 2015) * Project Sentinel is announced by Abra of Knights Of The Button A bot that acts as a fail-safe with thousands of pressable accounts that will make the Button last in case of Assassin infiltration. * Assassins fall apart due to interior and exterior conflicts. Rouge cells remain but as a shadow of their former selves. 8, AoY (17th of April, 2015) * The Purple-Yellow War begins due to increasing yellow aggression against Purples. Age of Orange 1, AoO (18th of April, 2015) * Button goes offline. * Red anomaly happens causing /u/Gyrodawn "the Tapist" to receive Sainthood. * First Oranges are born. * Purple-Yellow war ends 2, AoO (19th of April, 2015) * /u/Hansolo580 vs. /u/liminalsoup begins 3, AoO (20th of April, 2015) * Alliance between the Knights Of The Button and the Minutemen of Team 60s. * Schism in Church Of The Button over position of GyroDawn "the Tapist" 4, AoO (21th of April, 2015) * Tensions increase between the Minutemen as are split between Knight supporters and Violet Hand supporters. 5, AoO (22nd of April, 2015) * 2nd Crusade is declared by Church Of The Button. * Great Free-Rice campaign begins. 6, AoO (23rd of April, 2015) * Pope Not_A_Facehugger, then neutral in the 2nd Crusade, joins war with ally Destructionist and declares war on Church Of The Button Age of Red 1, AoR (24th of April, 2015) * First reds are born. 2, AoR (25th of April, 2015) * The Great Glitch happens, making powerlanguage "the Creator" a Red as with many others, despite the server named Cassandra not updating the status of the button resulting in it hitting a false 0. 3, AoR (26th of April, 2015) * Uproar against powerlanguage for not reseting the flairs during the Great Glitch. * 42 revolt begins. 4, AoR (27th of April, 2015) * 5, AoR (28th of April, 2015) * Knights lose 50 members in a day as with multiple button-related subreddits losing members as users have lost faith in the Button. * /u/madrockets resigns as leader of Team 60s and joins Violet Hand. * Minutemen Rebellion begins. 6, AoR (29th of April, 2015) * The Button Olympics are announced by Wicro and to be hosted at /r/ButtonOlympics 7, AoR (30th of April, 2015) * The Button Olympics are started by powerlanguage 8, AoR (1st of May, 2015) * The Button has lasted a whole month thanks to the Knights. 9, AoR (2nd of May, 2015) * The United Button Subreddits is founded by /u/rhysdog1 at /r/united_button_subs 10, AoR (3rd of May, 2015) * First Button Olympic event 11, AoR (4th of May, 2015) * 12, AoR (5th of May, 2015) * 13, AoR (6th of May, 2015) * 14, AoR (7th of May, 2015) * 15, AoR (8th of May, 2015) * The 59s Incident. * Spectrum War begins. 16, AoR (9th of May, 2015) * Cease-fire between Church Of The Button and Violet Hand because of the 59s Incident. 17, AoR (10th of May, 2015) * Destructionists break alliance with No Coloreds over the 59s Incident. 18, AoR (11th of May, 2015) * 19, AoR (12th of May, 2015) * The United Colors is formed. 20, AoR (13th of May, 2015) * 2nd Crusade peace talks begin 21, AoR (14th of May, 2015) * United Presser Treaty Organistion is founded. 22, AoR (15th of May, 2015) * 23, AoR (16th of May, 2015) * Coup d'etat in the Shade government that causes the Order to split from the Followers of the Shade. 24, AoR (17th of May, 2015) * Button Olympics end. 25, AoR (18th of May, 2015) * Spectrum War ends. 26, AoR (19th of May, 2015) * 27, AoR (20th of May, 2015) * 28, AoR (21st of May, 2015) * Holy 0 reformation starts. 29, AoR (22nd of May, 2015) * 30, AoR (23rd of May, 2015) * First Zombie pushes the Button. 31, AoR (24th of May, 2015) * 32, AoR (25th of May, 2015) * 33, AoR (26th of May, 2015) * Chaos Legion is founded by FilthyPlatypus. 34, AoR (27th of May, 2015) * 35, AoR (28th of May, 2015) * 36, AoR (29th of May, 2015) * 37, AoR (30th of May, 2015) * 38, AoR (31st of May, 2015) * 39, AoR (1st of June, 2015) * 40, AoR (2nd of June, 2015) * War of the Grove begins 41, AoR (3rd of June, 2015) * 42, AoR (4th of June, 2015) * 43, AoR (5th of June, 2015) * The Button died. * War of the Grove ends.